Rocket propulsion applications as well as the next generation of higher efficiency turbine engines for both aerospace and power generation require higher temperatures than can be provided by current nickel-based alloys. The current maximum operating temperature (˜1100° C.) of nickel-based alloys approaches 90% of their melting temperature. This imposes a theoretical limit on their maximum use temperature. Accordingly, there exists a need for alloys that can meet the demands of the foregoing high temperature applications and other demanding commercial services.